Clint Howard
ist ein US-amerikanischer Sänger, Produzent, Songschreiber, Regisseur, Autor und Schauspieler. Er spielte vier verschiedene Rollen in Star Trek. Im Alter von sieben Jahren übernahm er die Rolle des Balok in der -Episode . 1995 führte ihn sein Weg zurück in das Star-Trek-Universum als er den Grady in der -Episode spielte. In der -Episode war er als ein Ferengi namens Muk und in als Orioner zu sehen. 2006 spielte er zu "Ehren" des Kirk-Darstellers William Shatner im Rahmen des Comedy-Programms Comedy Central Roast of William Shatner noch einmal seine Balok-Rolle - deutlich erwachsener und nunmehr von Tranya abhängig. http://www.comedycentral.com/videos/index.jhtml?videoId=73197&title=balock-on-shatner Datei:Balok.jpg|Clint Howard als Balok… Datei:Grady.jpg|…als Grady… Datei:Muk.jpg|…und als Muk. Clint Howard stammt aus einer großen Familie von Schauspielern. Sein Vater Rance Howard und seine Mutter Jean Speegle Howard sind ebenfalls Schauspieler. Besonders bekannt dürfte sein älterer Bruder, der Regisseur, Schauspieler und Produzent Ron Howard sein, in dessen Produktionen Clint zumeist kleinere Nebenrollen spielte. So unter anderem in Backdraft – Männer, die durchs Feuer gehen (1991), In einem fernen Land (1992, u.a. mit Barbara Babcock, Colm Meaney, Wayne Grace und Anthony De Longis), Schlagzeilen (1994, u.a. mit Jason Alexander), Apollo 13 (1995, u.a. mit David Andrews, Googy Gress, Max Grodénchik, Brett Cullen, Ned Vaughn, Andy Milder, Geoffrey Blake, Joseph Culp, John Short, Brian Markinson, Steve Rankin, Bruce Wright, John Wheeler und Tory Christopher), EDtv (1999, u.a. mit Geoffrey Blake, Don Most, Googy Gress, Barry Wiggins, Cyndi Pass, Gina Hecht und Dublin James), Der Grinch (2000, u.a. mit Deep Roy und Frank Welker), Das Comeback (2005, u.a. mit Bruce McGill und Ron Canada) und Frost/Nixon (2008, u.a. mit Frank Langella, Cecilia Specht, Andy Milder, Geoffrey Blake, Ned Vaughn, Googy Gress und Arne Starr). Er begann seine Karriere bereits im Alter von zwei Jahren mit einem Auftritt in der Andy Griffith Show und spielte dort auch die Rolle des Leon (1962/1963/1964, u.a. mit Ken Lynch). Von 1964-1965 spielte er in der Serie Schiff ahoi – Von Seebären und Landratten (u.a. mit Michael J. Pollard, Charles Seel und John Fiedler) den Stanley, 1967-1969 in Mein Freund Ben (u.a. mit Alfred Ryder, William Windom, Fritz Weaver und Lou Antonio) Mark Wedloe sowie in den kurzlebigen Serien Gung Ho (1986-1987, u.a. mit Scott Bakula, Patti Yasutake, Stephen Lee, Jennifer Edwards, Earl Boen und Wendy Schaal) Googie und in Space Rangers (1993, u.a. mit Marjorie Monaghan, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Sherman Howard, Leon Russom, Salli Elise Richardson, Tony Amendola, Gregg Daniel, John Mahon, Jeremy Roberts und Susan Fallender) Doktor Mimmer. Seinen ersten Filmauftritt absolvierte Howard bereits im Jahr 1963 im Film Vater ist nicht verheiratet (u.a. mit John Burnside und Lee Meriwether). Eine seiner wenigen Hauptrollen hatte er in der Horrorkomödie Ice Cream Man (1995, u.a. mit David Warner und Zachary Benjamin) als Gregory Tudor. Er spielte zudem Johnson Ritter in allen drei Austin Powers-Filmen (1997-2002, u.a. mit Charles Napier, Brian George, Robin Gammell, Christian Slater, Patricia Tallman, Jane Carr, Michael G. Hagerty, Jack Kehler, John Mahon, Charles Napier, Tony Jay, Tommy Lister, Greg Grunberg und Kelly Cooper). Filmographie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Auf der Flucht (1964/1965, u.a. mit Andrew Prine, Bill Mumy, James B. Sikking, Joseph Campanella und Barbara Baldavin) * FBI (1965/1970, u.a. mit Stephen Brooks, Ted Knight, John McLiam, Vic Perrin, Parley Baer, Bill Quinn, Steve Ihnat, Paul Fix, Richard Evans, Paul Carr, Ed Bakey und Dallas Mitchell) * The Patty Duke Show (1966, u.a. mit William Schallert) * Lieber Onkel Bill (1970, u.a. mit Brian Keith) * Rauchende Colts (1971, u.a. mit Anthony Caruso und Bobby Clark) * Twen-Police (1971, u.a. mit Clarence Williams III, Tige Andrews und Barry Atwater) * Dr. med. Marcus Welby (1971, u.a. mit Diana Muldaur) * Die Straßen von San Francisco (1973/1974, u.a. mit Mariette Hartley) * Lou Grant (1982, u.a. mit Clyde Kusatsu) * Sledge Hammer (1987, u.a. mit Leslie Morris und Robert O'Reilly) * Seinfeld (1992, u.a. mit Jason Alexander, Marty Rackham, Peter Parros und Vaughn Armstrong) * Eine schrecklich nette Familie (1995, u.a. mit Tom McCleister) * Palm Beach-Duo (1995, u.a. mit Ken Olandt und Charlie Brill) * Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (1996, u.a. mit Matt Frewer und Kevin Conway) * Gun – Kaliber 45 (1997, u.a. mit Erick Avari, Ed Begley, Jr., Adam Clark und Clayton Landey) * Mini-Serie From the Earth to the Moon (1998, als Paul Lucas, u.a. mit Brett Cullen, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Kieran Mulroney, Conor O'Farrell, Holmes R. Osborne, Alan Ruck, Dan Butler, John Hostetter, Ethan Phillips und Stephen Root) * Pretender (1999, u.a. mit Harve Presnell) * Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (2003, u.a. mit Miguel Ferrer, David Burke, Cliff DeYoung, Scott MacDonald und Bahni Turpin) * Heroes (2009, u.a. mit Greg Grunberg, Zachary Quinto und Cristine Rose). TV-Filme * Das letzte Wort hat Tilby (1973, u.a. mit Roy Jenson) * Huckleberry Finn (1975, u.a. mit Don Most und Bill Erwin) * Zweimal Rom und zurück (1989, u.a. mit Robert Costanzo, Suzie Plakson und Stephen Lee) * Sawbones (1995, u.a. mit James Gleason und Joey Aresco) * Rattled – Angriff der Klapperschlangen (1996, u.a. mit Ian Abercrombie, Ed Lauter und Bibi Besch) * Das Grauen aus der Tiefe (1996, u.a. mit Mark Rolston, Bert Remsen und Pancho Demmings) * Addams Family – Und die lieben Verwandten (1998, u.a. mit Carel Struycken, Estelle Harris, Ed Begley Jr., Ray Walston, Hilary Shepard, Lindsey Haun, Coleman McClary und Leigh Taylor-Young) * Fur on the Asphalt: The Greg the Bunny Reunion Show (2005, u.a. mit Bob Gunton und Sarah Silverman). Filme * An Eye for an Eye (1966, u.a. mit Robert Lansing und Paul Fix) * Rauhes Land (1970, u.a. mit Morgan Woodward) * Gib Gas... und laßt euch nicht erwischen (1977, u.a. mit Elizabeth Rogers und Jack Perkins) * Ich hab' dir nie einen Rosengarten versprochen (1977, u.a. mit Mary Carver, Nancy Parsons, Richard Herd und Irene Roseen) * Die Rache der blonden Hexe (1978, u.a. mit Ronny Cox und John Fiedler) * Rock 'n' Roll High School (1979, u.a. mit Dey Young, Dick Miller und Loren Lester) * Nightshift – Das Leichenhaus flippt völlig aus (1982, u.a. mit Gina Hecht, Jeanne Mori, Beau Billinglea, Vincent Schiavelli, Jack Perkins und Michael Pataki) * Get Crazy (1983, u.a. mit Malcolm McDowell, Ed Begley, Jr., Robert Picardo und Dick Miller) * Cocoon (1985, u.a. mit Herta Ware und Jim Fitzpatrick) * Gung Ho (1986, u.a. mit Patty Yasutake) * Freeway - Der wahnsinnige Highwaykiller (1988, u.a. mit Gene LeBell, Stunts: Michael Cassidy) * Tango und Cash (1989, u.a. mit Teri Hatcher, Marc Alaimo, Michael J. Pollard, Leslie Morris, Roy Brocksmith, Richard Fancy, Phil Rubenstein, Glenn Morshower und Philip Weyland) * Tödliche Visionen (1990, u.a. mit Malcolm McDowell und Deep Roy) * Rocketeer (1991, u.a. mit William O. Campbell, Paul Sorvino, Terry O'Quinn, Ed Lauter, Don Pugsley, Max Grodénchik, William Boyett, William Frankfather, Darryl Henriques, Tiny Ron und Kristopher Logan) * Carnosaurus (1993, u.a. mit Raphael Sbarge, Frank Novak, Brent Hinkley, Lisa Moncure und Martha Hackett) * C2 – Killerinsect (1993, u.a. mit Rosalind Ingledew und Barry Lynch) * Leprechaun II – Der Killerkobold kehrt zurück (1994, u.a. mit Martha Hackett) * Bigfoot – Mein großer Freund (1994, u.a. mit Rif Hutton und Matt McCoy) * Fist of the North Star – Der Erlöser (1995, u.a. mit Malcolm McDowell, Tracey Walter und Susan French) * Vergiß Paris (1995, u.a. mit Robert Costanzo und Tom Wright) * Dillinger und Capone (Video 1995, u.a. mit F. Murray Abraham, Stephen Davies, Catherine Hicks, Jeffrey Combs, Time Winters, Bert Remsen, Joey Aresco, Jeffrey Dean Morgan und Debi A. Monahan) * Barb Wire (1996, u.a. mit Shelly Desai, Tommy Lister, Nicholas Worth und Tracee Lee Cocco) * Baby Face Nelson (1996, u.a. mit Doug Wert, F. Murray Abraham und Leland Orser) * That Thing You Do! (1996, u.a. mit Bill Cobbs, Holmes R. Osborne und Sean Whalen) * Santa Claus mit Muckis (1996, u.a. mit Don Stark, Robin Curtis, Ed Begley, Jr., Eddy Donno, Brian J. Williams, Ton Buck Robinson, Spezialeffekte u.a. Mike Donahue, Stunts u.a. Anita Hart, J.J. Perry, Pat Romano, Brian J. Williams und Don Charles McGovern) * Virus Attack (1998, u.a. mit Ron Perlman, John Rhys-Davies, Gary Kasper und Shauna O'Brien) * The Dentist 2 (1998, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen, Wendy Robie und Rae Norman) * Steel Train (1998, u.a. mit Ray Wise und Ed O'Ross) * Little Nicky – Satan Junior (2000, u.a. mit Tommy Lister, Michael McKean, Christopher Carroll, Rico Bueno, Jeff Imada und Cindy Sorensen) * Ping! (2000, u.a. mit Tim Storms und Loren Lester) * 100 Women (2002, u.a. mit Jennifer Morrison, Dublin James, Jimmie F. Skaggs und Richard Tanner) * Ein Kater macht Theater (2003, u.a. mit Victor Brandt, Frank Welker, Roger W. Morrissey und Stand-In June Jordan) * Dick und Jane (2005, u.a. mit Michelle Arthur, Ivar Brogger, Jason Marsden, Scott L. Schwartz, Kerry Hoyt, Steve Kehela und Bob Morrisey) * Big Bad Wolf (2006, u.a. mit Adam Grimes) * Music Within (2007, u.a. mit Cindy Sorensen) * Halloween (2007, u.a. mit Malcolm McDowell, Brad Dourif, Richard Lynch, Tom Towles, Daniel Roebuck, Sid Haig, Andreana Weiner und John DeMita) * Redemption (Kurzfilm 2009, u.a. mit John Savage und Carey Scott) * Alabama Moon – Abenteuer Leben (2009, u.a. mit Jimmy Bennett) * Holyman Undercover (2010, u.a. mit Carey Scott und Tiny Ron). Externe Links * * en:Clint Howard es:Clint Howard Howard, Clint Howard, Clint Howard, Clint